


Jewel in the Crown

by fredbassett



Series: Black and Gold [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The king's golden touch does not please everyone.





	Jewel in the Crown

“Such wonderful news from the war, my lady! The king has swept all before him.” 

Miriel mustered a smile for the benefit of her attendant, a high born Númenorean woman who normally displayed considerably less sound good sense than the palace cat. 

From the size of the force her husband had taken across the sea, she would have been very surprised if he’d returned with his tail between his legs.

For all his arrogance, he was a strong leader with a golden touch, and his men would follow him anywhere.

As would the women of the palace.

All except her.


End file.
